Mr. Majnu
| music = S. Thaman | cinematography = George C. Williams | editing = Navin Nooli | studio = Sri Venkateswara Cine Chitra | distributor = IG Interactive Entertainment (United Kingdom) | released = }} | country = India | runtime = 145 minutes | language = Telugu | budget = 30 crores | gross = 13 crores }} Mr. Majnu is a 2019 Telugu language romantic comedy-drama film directed by Venky Atluri and produced by B. V. S. N. Prasad under Sri Venkateswara Cine Chitra. The film casts of Akhil Akkineni, Nidhhi Agerwal in lead roles. Despite a decent opening at the box office, the film failed to meet the expectations of the audience and was a Below Average at the box office. Plot The story starts with Vicky (Akhil Akkineni) a handsome boy who flirts with everyone & never been in any serious relationship. Nikki (Nidhhi Agerwal) is a girl who dreams to have a husband like Lord Shri Rama & loves her, takes care about her. One day, on the way to her job, She sees a group of women, doing strike, not to suspend Vicky, who accidentally get caught to the principal, romancing her daughter. Nikky irritated with the behaviour of Vicky but does not know that he is very kind to everyone. Nikki's brother was getting married to Vicky's younger sister. Nikky is told to shop for the wedding with Vicky and falls in love with his kindness and requests Vicky to be in a relationship with her. Vicky feels very uncomfortable with the relationship and confesses it to Nikki. After Nikki leaves to London Vicky realises he loves Nikki and goes to London to prove his love to Nikki . The story then revolves on how Vicky gets back Nikky's love. Cast * Akhil Akkineni as Vikram Krishna "Vicky" * Nidhhi Agerwal as Nikitha "Nikky" * Izabelle Leite as Madhavi * Kailash Reddy as Bobby * Raja Chembolu as Kishore * Naga Babu as Nikitha's father * Subbaraju as Ramesh Babu * Rao Ramesh as Siva Prasad * Jayaprakash as Krishna Prasad * Ajay * Pavitra Lokesh as Vicky's aunt * Sithara as Nikitha's mother * Priyadarshi Pullikonda as Chitti * Vidyullekha Raman as Linda * Devendhar (introducing) as Vinod * S. Thaman as cameo appearance in "Kopamga Kopamga" song * Kadambari Kiran as Vicky's relative Soundtrack | recorded = 2018 | venue = | studio = | genre = Soundtrack | length = 25:08 | label = Sony Music India | producer = S. Thaman | prev_title = Orange | prev_year = 2018 | next_title = Kanchana 3 | next_year = 2019 }} Music composed by S. Thaman. All songs are penned by Sri Mani. Music released on Sony Music India. The Soundtrack of the film received positive response, especially the song "KopamGa KopamGa". References External links * Category:2019 films Category:Telugu-language films Category:2010s Telugu-language films Category:Indian films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:Indian romance films Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:2013 films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:Buddy drama films Category:Indian buddy films Category:Indian comedy-drama films Category:Indian coming-of-age films Category:Indian romantic comedy films Category:New Year films Category:Films shot in London